lazy day
by stellaruuuin
Summary: Ia, prokrastinator dari pagi hingga malam. Obatnya: Ivan Branginsky. (Antara menambah parah atau berhasil mengobati－) [amerus]


"Kata ibu, tidak baik untuk terus tidur sejak pagi hingga malam tanpa melakukan apapun, _da._ "

Alfred mengerang. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak setolol itu untuk tahu bahwa ia hanya berprokrastinasi dari matahari terbit sampai akhir petang seperti ini.

"Memang."

Bagaimana, ya. Alfred sedang dalam fase tidak ingin melalukan apapun, ia menenggelamkan sisi pipi kanannya ke dalam bantal putih gadingnya, meredam suara Ivan yang sebenarnya lembut untuk anak kecil seperti mereka－paling tidak daripada suara Alfred yang super melengking itu.

Ivan tidak puas dengan jawaban seperti itu, ia bergumam kesal sedikit, lebih terdengar seperti protesan pasrah karena Alfred memang sungguh keras kepala. Ia sudah dititah oleh Nyonya Amelia Jones untuk segera membangunkan si pirang biadab ini, saat mengetuk pintu rumah kediaman si orang Amerika.

"Maaf, Ivan. Alfred memang tidak masuk ke sekolah hari ini karena sedikit demam－katanya, sih. Memang tubuhnya _sedikit_ lemas tadi pagi, tapi aku yakin ia sehat dengan segera dan berpura-pura sakit agar bisa membolos." Amelia mengusak rambut pirang pucatnya sendiri dengan kesal.

Tadi－satu setengah jam yang lalu, betul, sudah satu setengah jam anak dengan syal merah muda yang satu ini mendudukkan bokongnya dengan sia-sia untuk membujuk Alfred turun ke bawah－ia hanya berencana untuk menyerahkan catatan yang dititipkan gurunya pada Ivan untuk diantar ke rumah Alfred.

Sejujurnya Ivan sudah mencegal dengan sopan, mengapa tidak dititipkan pada Matthew yang adalah adik kelas mereka sekaligus adik Alfred yang berbeda satu tahun dari mereka? Wali kelasnya itu justru mengendikkan bahu dan berkata bahwa Matthew sudah pulang duluan.

(Alasan. Bicara saja malas mencari, dasar Pak Beilschmidt bokong pemalas, ubanan pula.)

Kembali pada rekap hasil, Alfred justru sedikit berguling-guling dan melingkarkan selimut bercorak kereta api dengan motif uap di langit pada tubuhnya itu. Ivan menghela napas kecil, menarik-narik selimut Alfred.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada ibumu untuk memaksamu ke bawah, tahu," katanya, masih dengan gaya tarik-menarik yang mengundang dengusan Alfred. "Lagipula kau turun untuk makan malam, mengapa tidak mau, coba?"

"Bingung juga－aku hanya tidak ada minat melakukan apapun selain tidur dan bersantai di kamarku hari ini. Serius, deh," desis anak dengan kacamata yang sedang ditanggalkan dan berada di atas nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Lagipula untuk apa juga kau susah-susah janji ke ibu, astaga, Ivan."

Mata ungu tenang Ivan beralih pada langit-langit putih kamar Alfred yang bergaya lebih modern, berbeda dari kamar Ivan yang masih menggunakan perabotan kayu dan lumayan tradisional－bukan karena tidak mampu, rumahnya sangat luas, malah. Hanya kebudayaan Rusia tidak hilang sama sekali dari bangunan besar itu.

"Tadi aku dibilang anak baik oleh ibunya Alfred, kalau Alfrednya, sih, nggak." Tawa Ivan sebenarnya lucu, tapi Alfred mendengarnya sebagai olokan untuk dirinya sendiri. "Akan lebih baik bila kau produktif sedikit pada hari ini meski membolos, _da!_ Tapi nyatanya kau memang hanya tidur!"

Alfred mengerang. "Mengapa harus kau yang mengantarkan tugas dan catatanku, sih? Memangnya Kiku atau Feliciano tidak bisa? Rasa-rasanya si Gilbert Beilschmidt itu sudah tahu kita tidak terlalu akur meski rumah hanya terpisah dua meter!"

"Mana kutahu? Danーhei, sopan sedikit pada gurumu, demi Tuhan!" Ivan menepuk dahi pucatnya sendiri.

"Berisik. Berisik. Berisik. Berisik."

Alfred terdiam sebentar, kemudian berguman lama. (Yang berisik sekali di gendang telinga Ivan, terutama dengan aksen Amerika itu.)

Anak berpiyama coklat polos itu berpindah tempat di kasurnya yang cukup luas, dari mendominasi seluruh permukaan tempat tidur dengan gaya tidur serampangan menjadi ke posisi condong kanan.

Ivan memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa?"

"Ke sini."

"Bagaimana－"

"Aduh, bodoh banget, sih. Ivan imut, ya. Tapi menyebalkan, sok inosen, lebih tinggi lagi－"

Ivan bergumam kaget dengan lucu ketika Alfred menarik tangannya yang tenggelam dalam ujung lengan panjang mantel krem yang ia kenakan, mau tidak mau anak dengan logat Rusia kental itu jatuh ke kasur Alfred dengan seprai biru akua yang polos.

"... aku di sini untuk mengajakmu turun, tahu. Bukannya ikut tidur. Kau sengaja ingin _membuat_ Nyonya Amelia memarahiku juga, ya－ kalau ingin dimarahi jangan ajak aku, _da－"_

Alfred menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir Ivan yang berwarna merah muda karena berada di wajah yang putih pucat. "Diam sedikit, ya. Nah, ayo tidur."

"... Al－"

"Kalau kau bisa diam, aku akan sayang. Diam Ivan, diam."

Ivan mengeluarkan peluh gemas sedikit, menggaruk pipi gembilnya dengan telunjuk sambil menghela napas. "Aku lebih memilih terus bicara, sepertinya ..."

(Alfred terbahak dalam hati.)

* * *

"Ivan."

"Apa ..."

"Peluk, dong."

"... _nyet."_

 _"... fucking stingy."_

"Kasar! Alfred kasar!"

* * *

 **－ngapain ege. End.**


End file.
